Mawar
by prof. creau
Summary: Mawar itu merah. Seperti warna rambutmu, seperti warna bibirmu, seperti warna syal kesukaanmu yang selalu kulilitkan padamu, seperti warna salah satu pelangi yang kita lihat bersama dikala hujan usai, seperti salah satu iris matamu, seperti warna kesukaanmu.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Mawar © creau**

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Rate : Teen

**Warning : OOC, nista, abal, gaje, don't like, don't read!**

Note : Err... ini drabble kedua saya jadi, mohon maaf bila jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. #OTL hope you like it, guys~

.

.

.

Mawar itu merah. Seperti warna rambutmu, seperti warna bibirmu, seperti warna syal kesukaanmu yang selalu kulilitkan padamu, seperti warna salah satu pelangi yang kita lihat bersama dikala hujan usai, seperti salah satu iris matamu, seperti warna kesukaanmu.

.

.

Seringkali kita—kau dan aku—mampir di tempat makan terdekat, Maji Burger, aku masih ingat nama tempat itu. Kau memesan makanan sedangkan aku memesan minuman dan kau selalu memberiku nasihat untuk makan yang banyak. Iya, aku tahu badanku kecil tapi bukan berarti kau harus selalu menyuapiniku dengan suapan besar.

Aku suka vanilla shake sedangkan kau suka aku.

Kau tahu mengapa aku suka vanilla shake? Itu karena rasanya enak. Tentu saja rasa stroberi juga enak, tapi aku lebih menyukai rasa vanilla ketimbang stroberi. Err... aku tidak punya alasan khusus mengapa aku menyukai vanilla shake.

Hal ini sama seperti aku yang menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukai—mencintaimu. Rasa ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja kau memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita hingga lima tahun lamanya.

Oh ya, aku jadi teringat kapan hari jadi kita. Seminggu yang lalu hubungan kita sudah tepat lima tahun.

Pagi itu cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dan daun-daun berguguran. Kau datang menjemputku untuk memperingati hari jadi kita. Ada bunga digenggaman tanganmu. Bunga-bunga itu Nampak segar. Ketika aku bertanya apakah Bunga itu untukku, kau malah menggeleng dan memberikannya pada Nigou. Kau itu senang sekali menggodaku. Aku menampakan wajah kesal dan kau malah mencubit pipiku. "Tetsuya, kau manis sekali." adalah sebaris kalimat yang membuka hari indahku.

Kau dan aku jalan bersama. Kau bilang akan menunjukan sebuah tempat istimewa padaku. Aku menuruti apa yang kau mau. Tangan kiriku menggenggam bunga pemberianmu sedangkan tangan kananku digenggam erat oleh tanganmu.

Ternyata kau membawaku ke padang bunga yang jauh dari pusat kota. Aku terkagum oleh padang bunga ini. Begitu indah hingga tak seorang pun—kecuali aku dan kau—mengetahui padang bunga ini. Aku duduk di atas akar pohon yang besar. Kau bilang, aku harus menunggu di sini. Aku menurutimu.

Kau datang dan membawakanku bermacam-macam bunga yang berwarna-warni, tapi katamu ada yang kurang. Kau berlari ke belakang menuju semak mawar liar. Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan. Kau memetik mawar-mawar itu. Warnanya merah semua. Aku berpikir, apakah tanganmu tidak terluka? Mawar itu berbatang duri, apa kau lupa? Aku jadi merasa cemas.

Aku menghampirimu, memastikan keadaanmu. Kau menengok ke arahku dan menyunggingkan senyummu. Kau kembali berkutat dengan mawar-mawar itu. Kemudian, tiba-tiba—

.

.

Mawar itu merah. Sangat jelas terpantul di bola mataku yang hanya melihat merah, merah dan merah. Merahnya rambutmu, merahnya matamu, merahnya pakaian yang kau kenakan, merahnya mawar yang kau petikan untukku, merahnya _darahmu_. Darah yang menggenangi kepalamu, dadamu, perutmu, tanganmu, kakimu dan sepatu putihku. Dari tubuhmu, apa itu yang keluar? Warnanya seperti mawar. Apakah itu ginjalmu? Atau ususmu? Atau lambungmu? Atau hatimu? Atau jantungmu? Ah, pengetahuanku tentang biologi memang kurang, maaf.

.

.

Kutaruh mawar merah di atas makammu. Sudah tujuh kali aku datang dengan setangkai mawar merah. Apakah kau bosan dengan mawar yang kuberikan? Tentu aku bisa memberimu bunga yang lain, tapi apakah kau akan menyukainya? Seandainya saja jurang itu tidak ada... pasti kau masih ada.

**End**

Muehehe~ saya publish ini setelah ulangan sejarah :3


End file.
